


The Thing in the Fog.

by WritingMushroom



Series: The Alchemist’s Log. [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled Varian (Disney), Tangled series (Cartoon)
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Alchemy bros implied, Angst, Apologies, Crying, Flower Symbolism, Fluff, Forgiveness, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by that movie called The Hole in the Ground, No? Well here’s some Earl, Old Corona is salty at the royals, Poetry, Quirin is a proud papa, Tears, Varian deserved an apology from Old Corona, Varian gets to learn what it means to be a leader, You guys remember that Shepherd names Earl from Who’s afraid of the big bad wolf?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingMushroom/pseuds/WritingMushroom
Summary: Chapter 1.Lessons in leadership.What was Varian up to in the events of Who’s Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf(?)? Well helping repair Old Corona of course...Chapter 2 Into the Fog.Varian is determined to find a missing villager in the dark forest, something is watching him.
Relationships: Hugo & Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Quirin & Varian (Disney), Varian & Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Alchemist’s Log. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961377
Kudos: 14





	1. Lessons in leadership.

**Author's Note:**

> People....We were robbed of some good Varian learning how to lead people and protect Old Corona in some scenes of Who’s Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf....Well here’s why he wasn’t around during the events of this episode! 
> 
> Also Quirin because I love me that man!

It had been a few months since Varian and his friends completed the trials of the Seven Kingdoms. The Alchemist was sitting down drinking a cup of coffee watching the fog roll in on the bridge outside his home with Ruddiger by his side. “ It’s going to be like this all throughout the fall is what dad said... “ The fog always had an unsettling feel to it, however with unease comes intrigue. 

He remembered collecting clouds in the sky during his time with Xavier and they were no different than the fog that crept over the trees and into the village, yet unlike the fog the clouds looked more like marshmallows that you could bite into when they were merely just water particles, the fog on the other hand looked like a giant apparition that would swallow the whole village in itself. 

It’s not that he was scared of it...It was just more along the lines of uh....

What was inside of it...

And the whisper in his ear made it worse.

“ _Hey_ “

Varian jolted and whipped his head around to see a snarky blonde grinning from ear to ear. “ Hugo! Don’t scare me like that! “ Hugo only laughed in reply earning a gentle slap to his arm. “ Oh come on it’s not like I meant to scare you! You were just spacing out at nothing so I thought I’d come over...See what’s up? Seriously Goggles what are you looking at? “ The question was simple but Varian’s head was so caught up in the shot of adrenaline he earned from that whisper he could only blurt out- 

“ Ghosts “ He nearly slapped himself when Hugo cracked another chuckle. “ W-What? Why? Aww is it because it’s the spookiest time of the year? “ He teased his little brother placing both hands on his hips. Varian only rolled his eyes in reply and gazed back out at the fog that caressed the trees. “ Noooo, it’s because of the fog...I-I don’t know it’s just.... “ The words were lost on Varian’s lips as the mist gently kissed his face. “ I know it’s just water don’t get me wrong, it’s just a natural occurrence caused by humidity but as a kid... “ Memories began to flood back as the sun slowly rose.

“ I...I think it actually started when I was sixteen after Rapunzel came back... “

Varian was pardoned and put to work in order to make up for his grievances against Corona, although there was a bit of bitter sweetness to it all since ironically he created his own punishment since Frederic was unable to remember how he neglected his kingdom,

but Old Corona seemed to make up for it ten-fold, especially those who heard about the real reasoning to King Frederic moving the residents of Old Corona away to another land.

The villagers still held some disdain to Varian’s actions of course but some of those were also parents who couldn’t imagine what would happen if their child was in the same predicament as he was...And if their king would be as negligent with them as he was with the leader’s own son.

One of the first villagers to give Varian a chance to show he’d changed was Earl, who was also having him repair a fence that was broke to pieces by what Rapunzel thought was a wild animal.

Varian hammered in another nail into the new sturdy plank while Ruddiger admired the White Orchids peeking out of what was left of the fence.

“ I mean really! I know it sounds silly of me to ask but how can a coyote or fox break a newly repaired fence?! It has to be something else...Maybe some hooligans trying to give a good scare, hmph!“ The old man ranted as the boy worked. 

“ I don’t know Earl...Crazier things have happened “ Varian replied with a shrug, engrossed in his work. Varian froze in place when he felt a hand on his shoulder, feeling a sense of dread, worried that he had irritated the shepherd. “ It’s alright boy “ Earl started with a chuckle. “ I was just gonna ask if you wanted to take a break, you’ve been at this for awhile now “ He wasn’t wrong, Varian felt parched and his hands did feel sore but the drive to continue working kept him going...Until Ruddiger answered his question for him with a happy chitter and nod. “ It looks like your little friend here’s in the mood for some refreshments Mister Blau “ Varian wrinkled his nose at the happy raccoon with a teasing smile. “ Oh really? Then I guess I should get you something to eat bud “ Ruddiger was lifted onto his friend’s shoulders and the three went into Earl’s house for some water and snacks.

“ It would be best to hurry and finish up the fence before the fog rolls in however it might be a better idea to not risk the sheep being harmed by whatever’s out there so I’ll just bring them into the barn and we can finish up in the morning yeah? “ Earl explained while Varian and Ruddiger munched on apples. 

This was nice, talking business with a villager kind of like his dad usually did...But there was still the usual tension in the air as they sat there in conversation. “ Are you sure? I-I don’t mind really and it won’t take long if I keep working- “

Varian was interrupted by Earl holding up his hand with a much more solemn smile. “ Boy if you keep working yourself into the ground you won’t have any energy to blink.

You might think no one notices...But we can all tell you’ve been running yourself into the ground. Varian...Your father has told me about a lot of what you’ve gone through in the past few months...“

What? Wait what?! Dad knew what he was going through? What did he mean by that?! Did he mean the Saporians? The blizzard?!....The Amber?...

“ Earl I....You can rest assured that I’m fine, really things have been great for me- “ Ruddiger chattered at Varian looking quite irritated as if to say “ Yeah right! “

Earl frowned at the two and took his cane. “ Come over to the window Varian...I wanna show you something... “

Hesitating for a moment Varian followed the old man to the window overlooking his farm. “ You see my sheep over there? About a year ago Coraline over there- “ He pointed to a peaceful and cotton white sheep grazing in the fenced area. “ Coraline had a baby last year in the old lands we were sent to...And there she is now, Little Lily “ Earl chuckled as a sheep slowly moved towards Coraline as if to greet her, Lily didn’t look like much of a lamb anymore but her mother still had seniority over her.

“ You see Varian while I was tending to the flock, a big black wolf hopped over the fence and frightened the sheep! I did my best to herd them all away to safety and I thought I hadn’t lost track of a single one...That is until I noticed Lily was missing...I turned to see that she was frozen with fright right in front of that big wolf....Do you wanna know what I did? “

Varian and Ruddiger both looked on the edge of their seat earning amused smile from Earl. “ What did you do?.... “

“ Well...I ran as fast as I could to her...And before it could swallow Lily I smacked it down with my staff and carried her back to safety “ Varian hadn’t noticed he was holding his breath until he let loose a relieved sigh that came more like a gust of wind. “ Good-Good story but...Why are you telling me this? “ He asked sheepishly.

Once again Earl looked somber as he kneeled down and laid a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “ You think you’re the only one who has to pay for their misdeeds, but you’re wrong Varian. A good shepherd never leaves his sheep behind, not a single one...And while you think I may not understand it, I know we left you behind...Old Corona it...It had no leader... “

“When we lost your father our village in a way fell apart like a spread out flock of sheep and selfishly we left one of our own behind...He just happened to be the leader’s son... “ 

“ _Earl I-...._ “

Varian was at a loss for words, a tightness in his throat that he thought was long forgotten came back and his eyes blurred, burning with tears. He wasn’t going to cry...He couldn’t! Everything was _fine!_ He was _**happy!**_ He had his dad back and-and everyone was hap-

“ Varian...I might not speak for all of Old Corona or Corona itself...But I’m sorry we let you down. I wish you never went through any of this...“ There, that was it Varian sniffled and let out a quiet sob, Earl embraced the boy as he let out pain from wounds that still hadn’t healed. 

“ It’s alright...Things are gonna be different now you hear? You’re a part of this village...No ones going to leave anyone behind anymore “

The two managed to finish up as much work as they could that day and corral the sheep into the barn, not leaving a single one outside. Varian gave Lily a light scratching under the cheek to which she replied by giving a grateful “ Baaaa! “ 

That day Varian had found a friend in Earl and learned an important lesson about being a leader.

_Leave no one behind._

That evening Varian and Quirin were setting the table for dinner while a nice pot of hearty soup cooked on the stove. Ruddiger was curled up on a soft couch in the living room quite happy and content after all the hustle and bustle of the day. No words were spoken between the two men as they laid out the plates and silverware. Some Daffodils and Gladiolus were placed in a vase to bring a cheery atmosphere to which the both of them were grateful for.

It was true that no words were usually exchanged between the two but the peaceful look and their faces said it all. It was good to be together again, good to be a family again. “ Alright, I’ll slice up some apples and get Ruddiger so we can have dinner “ Varian dusted his apron and with a grin rolled up his sleeves to prepare his friend’s food, but before he could even grab the knife Quirin laid a hand on his shoulder and spoke. “ I heard you were talking to Earl today... “ Quietly the boy looked up at his father. “ Uh, yeah! He um...It was nice to talk to him... “ This brought a warm smile to the large man’s face. “ Good, that’s all I need to hear...And if you need to talk about anything I...I’m here for you okay? “ Varian almost smirked when his father awkwardly cleared his throat and pat him on the back, he knew very well that Quirin was a man of few words but that didn’t mean he never tried.

Dinner was a success with Ruddiger happily gorging himself on apple slices and Varian talking about his latest idea for a staff that he had made a prototype of. Instead of quietly listening like he usually did, Quirin actually tried to offer some input even going as far as to give some advice on weaponry that he had learned in the Dark Kingdom. 

“ Going upstairs to do some research? “ Quirin had just finished up wiping down the table and Varian was ready to go to his room after he washed his dish. “ Yeah I have to work on some blueprints for the wall in Corona’s throne room.... “ Varian spoke the last words meekly and cringed. Quirin gave a soft and encouraging smile. “ Alright...Good, that’s good.... “ 

The last words he spoke were only five but they were enough to fill the boy with a newfound confidence.

“ I’m proud of you son “

With what Earl said today and now this, it was enough to bring tears to his eyes once more...

But that blissful moment was short lived by a knock at the door.

“ Odd...I thought everyone would be in their houses by now considering that wild animal’s still out there... “ Quirin opened the door to reveal Miss Breena Hickey who was in tears, her boots covered in mud. “ Breena?! What’s wrong? “ Quirin placed his hands on her shoulders a motion that was enough to send her into quiet sobs. “ _Quirin...She’s gone...My baby’s missing_ “ She whimpered near shaking at this point. Confused Quirin asked again. “ What happened? Who’s gone? “ Her hazel eyes filled with tears as croaked out words that sent the man’s heart into his stomach. 

“ _I-I sent Camilla out on an errand run tuh-two days ago and I thought she would be ba-ack before the sun came down! I went into the forest to look for her but there’s no sign of my baby! **She’s gone!**_ “ 

Her cries shook Varian’s very soul, something about it felt way too familiar...

“ **My baby’s gone Quirin! Please help me!** “

And he knew why.


	2. Into The Fog.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being very curious, Alice jumped down to her feet and ran across the field after it. She was just in time to see it pop down a large rabbit hole under the hedge. Without thinking, she followed. - Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland by Lewis Carrol Chapter 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey boys get ready for some poetry and hiking because this chapter is going to have a lot of traveling into the fog. 
> 
> I thought this would be the last chapter but nope! It’s going to be a three to four chapter story everyone! 
> 
> Also bringing in Kritterart’s staff design for Varian because Gandalf needed a walking stick so Smart boy Science man is going to have one.

_That is not my son, I scream and cry._

_This is not his smile, those are not his eyes._

_I may fear for the rest of my life._

_I will never find that child of mine._

_I hear the echos in the wood._

_I tend to this creature like I‘m told I should._

_But it is not my son so I will stray._

_Surely I will find him in the forest one day._

Old Corona had begun a search party going against Rapunzel’s request for a curfew, they needed to find Camilla Hickey, even if it meant going into the dark forest to search. Breena would call out to her daughter, eyes were glued to the ground and Varian watched as moral dropped to an all time low the longer they trudged forward with little to no sign of Camilla.

The moon was rising high in the sky and the fog was rolling in so fast everyone feared they would be lost in the thick vapor.

One by one the search party grew smaller in size leaving only Breena, Quirin, Varian and two other villagers. “ She has to be here, **_I know it!_** “  


“ Breena... “ Quirin began, his voice strained not wanting to say what almost everyone was thinking, almost everyone.

**_“ I don’t want to hear it Quirin! She’s out here I know it! We just have to keep looking “_** Quirin reached towards her hand in an attempt to comfort her but she slapped his gloved hand with a look of pure rage that Varian knew all too well. “ I’m **not** giving up on my daughter _Quirin!_ “ Breena hissed out the words with such venom the other two villagers stepped back in fear that a physical altercation was rising. “ Dad, just one more hour. _Please_ “ Varian stepped In sounding almost as desperate as the mother before him.

The look In his eyes said it all. Varian wasn’t going to take no for an answer and neither was Miss Hickey.

However...

“ I’m sorry Bree... “ Quirin wrapped his arms around the small woman despite her quiet protests and hiccups. “ _No, no, no, nooooo!_ “ She moaned and sobbed into his shirt while the others looked on with pity and shame. Varian felt the same familiarity he had before as his hand slowly clenched to a tight fist, he knew his father wouldn’t change his mind and the rest of the villagers were on his side but that didn’t change how wrong this all felt.

“ _A good shepherd never leaves his sheep behind, not a single one “_

_“ You’re a part of this village...No ones going to leave anyone behind anymore “_

Those words rang in Varian’s head as he watched the woman...One of his own morn the possible loss of her daughter while Quirin soothed her telling her they would start up the search again tomorrow...

But that wasn’t enough...

Varian knew that wasn’t enough...He could picture his own father slowly being encased by amber in his head, it only took a few hours to lose Quirin, Varian could only imagine what would happen in the course of three days.

Time was of the essence and he wasn’t going to waste it!

As the group broke off and went back to their respected houses, Miss Hickey being invited to stay with the Blau’s for the night.

Varian had already made the decision to go out and look for Camilla himself.   


Memorizing the path Breena said she had sent her daughter on in his head he quietly snuck up to his room while everyone was fast asleep and packed up a small bag as well as his staff.

The staff was still in it’s early design and while it was a prototype it still had the ability to light his way with four chemical bulbs, a large cyan and three small, green, pink and blue being connected by a copper circle...Rapunzel said it kind of looked like the solar system...Nice.

Slinging the bag over his shoulder, Varian tiptoed over to the exit of his bedroom only to be stopped by Ruddiger blocking his way, standing on his hind legs with his arms out.   


“ Ruddiger! B-Buddy come on let me through “ Varian whispered in a panic still determined to get through the door but Ruddiger stood like a rock. For a few minutes the two stared each other down before Varian released a defeated sigh. “ If I let you go with me will you let me through? “ The question was answered with a happy chitter, the boy chuckled and lifted the raccoon onto his shoulders and finally out the door.

Earl was right about the fog...It had coated the entire village if not for the soft glow of chemicals it would be nearly impossible to find the forest itself! Luckily the search party marked their way using tiny pieces of cloth tied to branches and there it was, a strip of white cloth tied to the first tree. With a deep breath Varian steeled his nerves and moved forward into the darkness with only the staff to light the way. 

“ _Keeeep trucking buddy...Keeeep trucking..._ “

Every step had to be calculated and precise if Varian didn’t want to fall on his face due to his concealed surroundings. Ruddiger nuzzled his alchemist friend to comfort both him and himself every now and then hoping they would find the girl and get back home safe as soon as possible.

Every step squished into the mucky ground making a clear imprint of Varian’s boot, he did his best to pace himself in case of exhaustion since there was still talk of that dangerous animal roaming around the premise but that animal wasn’t going to stop him from finding Camilla.   
  


🌕

It was strange how the disappearance of someone made you think back on conversations you had days, weeks prior to losing them, it was almost gut-wrenching given the circumstance.

_“ Hey Varian! Look at these flowers aren’t they beautiful? “_

_“ Heh, yes their very beautiful “_

_“ Varian? Do you think I’m dumb?... “_

_“ No? Why? “_

_“ Eeeeeheheheheeeee! Thank yooooou! “_

_“ Hey Varian....Call me Sylvie... “_

_“ Why?... “_

_“ Because I like it...It means Of the Forest! Please call me that instead of Cami, it makes me feel more magical! “_

Magical...The last words he said to her were.  _“ Not sure why a forest would be magical but alright...whatever floats your boat... “_

Camilla wasn’t exactly what you would call a best friend more like a friend of circumstance, ever since Varian was pardoned, Corona still hadn’t taken too kindly to him and friends were very few what with them being three adults who could only spend time with him when they were all working together _two who were still hesitant to trust him._

Camilla at least after harshly scolding him for his crimes was quick to say he could spend time with her on errand runs as a way to make up for it, odd but neither of them had a lot of friends from what the alchemist could remember...Maybe she was lonely too...

After all Varian had been the only kid who comforted Camilla when her and her mother went through a rough patch in the past but that was more because he just wanted to be helpful, to feel useful.

Was that why he was doing this? No. He knew what it was like to be left alone, to be abandoned, who knows if that’s what she was feeling right now, if she already gave up hoping someone would find her. Varian wasn’t going to wait around to find out! No one deserved to feel what he had felt.

“ No one gets left behind...No one gets left behind...No one gets left behind “ That was the mantra that was keeping him going, he needed to make sure no one in father’s village was neglected, he needed to make sure no one in his home was tossed to the side.

Lest the wolf swallows them whole.

  
🌖

It felt like hours since they’ve journeyed into the forest. The moon seemed to illuminate only the top of the trees where the fog hadn’t concealed while the glowing bulbs of Varian’s staff could only light where he stood. “ It’s only been a couple of hours since the sun went down....How did the fog get this bad when it was completely clear outside just a few hours ago? “ Ruddiger chittered and curled his tail around Varian to keep him warm as the temperature slowly dropped the more they pressed on.

He was sure they were going the right way, Miss Hickey said it was just a straight path, if anything he should’ve found signs of someone being here even if those signs weren’t footprints. _Dang it!_ _Why didn’t she let anyone know so they could have footprints to follow? And why couldn’t he find anymore cloth strips?!_ Finally the lack of sleep and constant workload was getting to him, maybe Earl was right...It’s not so bad to take a break...Luckily he came across a small stump covered in mushrooms where they both could rest.

“ Phew...Alright bud, I could use a rest how about you? “ Ruddiger hopped down...And curled up on Varian’s lap as soon as he sat on the cold stump.... Varian took a few deep breaths before planning his next move...Shining the colored lights around him...Hoping to find some evidence of Camilla’s existence...

“ Nothing...There’s...Nothing... “ Varian spoke through his breaths, the aching in his bones from the fog and today were finally getting to him...The lack of sleep...The constant pushing...His eyes...They felt so heavy...Ruddiger...Oh dear he already fell asleep, what a peaceful tubby animal...Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if...He....Rested his eyes...For a mo

  
  
  


Is créatúr é changeling a d’fhéadfadh a bheith i bhfoirm linbh dhaonna, sa bhéaloideas bhí aithne ar changeling mar leanbh fairy a úsáideadh chun leanbh daonna a bhí goidte ag sióga a athsholáthar.  
  


goidte ag sióga

goidte ag sióga

goidte ag sióga.

Varian awoke to a wet nose bumping his cheek, tired eyes opened to reveal a worried yet well rested raccoon. “ Ruddiger? Did we...? _Oh no...Oh **no** I fell asleep!_ “ The realization sent a shot of adrenaline through him as he panicked. “ H-How long was I out for?! I can’t believe I fell asleep! **_Ugh I’m such an Idio-_** “ _Clink!_

Both of them froze and turned to the source of the sound.

In frustration Varian had planted his staff on the ground not expecting it to hit another metal object, but not just any metal object, a brass buckle that was laid right beside him, how did he not notice this before?! This buckle...It was the same one that Camilla wore on her shoes. One thing Varian knew very well about Camilla was she loved buckles, borderline obsessed with them even! Shoe buckles, belt buckles even homemade bracelets made from buckles! This was the sign he was looking for, he was on the right track! “ Come on Ruddiger we have to keep moving “ He turned to his friend with a hopeful and determined smile, buckle in hand.

🌗

The chill...Oh **gosh** the chill! Varian‘s teeth chattered and clashed at such a rapid pace he had thought his jaw would fall off, but they were on the right track! They had to keep moving no matter what.

Much to the pair’s delight the fog had lifted a little while they had slept, so it was easier to maneuver around the path. Every now and then he would find a strip of cloth but it wouldn’t be tied to a branch like it should’ve been, it was just laying on the ground perhaps from being tied too loosely.

No matter. It still meant he could find his way back, Varian would pick up the strip and tightly tie it back to the branch and move on.

Eventually Ruddiger hopped off Varian’s shoulders and pointed out yet another clue right in front of them! It was a butterfly barrette! It was a gift Camilla’s father had gifted her before he left and she never took it off. Why would she discard it? Unless she was in danger...No, no, no! Varian shook the thought away and swiped the blue butterfly off the ground, placing it into his bag. Camilla was safe, she had to be...Though it was still strange how the search party never came across this, they would’ve found it easily since it was in the middle of the path.

Before he knew it Ruddiger had wandered off towards a small slope with a row of purple flowers. “ Ruddiger where are you go- **OH NO BUDDY, HEY, HEY, HEY!** “ Varian scooped the raccoon in his arms and glared at the plants before him. “ You’ve gotta be careful Ruddiger! That’s Monkshood, a poisonous plant... “ Varian locked eyes with his ring tailed friend who gave a big sheepish smile. “ This doesn’t make any sense...It’s like the path just cuts off on this slope...So where else would she- “

“ Meow... “

Varian nearly jumped out of his skin when a mass of black fur jumped down from the tree right between the Monkshood, a cat with fluffy black fur and a pair of green and blue eyes.

In its mouth was a matching brass buckle.

“ Ha! Heh it-it’s just a cat...A-And hey you have Camilla’s buckle! “ Varian kneeled down to the black cat who looked at him serenely, when he held out his hand hoping he wouldn’t be punished via a good clawing, shockingly the dainty ball of fluff merely dropped the buckle into his hand and turned to hop down the slope.

Another meow and flick of the tail gave the two the hint to follow. Ruddiger watched the feline with narrowed eyes from suspicion, was it really wise to follow this creature? The alchemist thought so.  


“ Y-You know where Camilla is little guy? “ The cat replied with a delighted purr smirking up at Ruddiger as if to say. “ You know it! “ 

🌘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you trust the cat?
> 
> Fun little thing I learned black cats although said to be bad luck were actually good luck for churches since they kept the mice at bay! They’re also mean good luck in many other countries, so think twice before judging our fluffy little buddies and stay safe out there during October.
> 
> Be sure to critique in the comments since it helps out a lot more than you think, thank you so much for reading this chapter and hopefully I’ll finish the last one tomorrow! Have a good day and night everyone ☀️🌙.

**Author's Note:**

> Critique this chapter in the comments and let me know what you all think about this story so far! I’m so happy you took time out of your day to read it and I hope you have a good day/night ☀️🌙.
> 
> PS I’m going to try and finish the next chapter tonight because it’s October and I’m in a spooky mood. See you all then.


End file.
